


A firm hand

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cheeky, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Ink, ink comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Sirius needs a firm hand to help him out.





	A firm hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count or Art Medium:** Ink Comic  
>  **Prompt #:** Grimmauld Place, Book 5. Arthur is in hospital. Sirius is the only person who realizes that Molly is barely holding it together--because it takes one to know one, of course. He puts their contentious relationship aside to provide her with some comfort--of the kind he does best.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
